Bon Appétit
"Bon Appétit", Amerikalı şarkıcı Katy Perry'nin beşinci stüdyo albümü Witness için yayımladığı şarkısı. Şarkı, albümün ikinci single'ı olarak Migos işbirliğiyle 28 Nisan 2017'de yayımlandı. Şarkının solo versiyonu da radyolara gönderildi. Şarkının pop radyosuna tanıtımı bilinmeyen bir sebeple Capitol Records tarafından durduruldu ve albümün sonraki single'ı "Swish Swish" tanıtılmaya başlandı. Şarkı, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nin ulusal müzik listesi Billboard Hot 100'e 76 numaradan giriş yaptı ve şu ana kadar 56 numaraya yükselebildi. Sözler Katy Perry 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon appétit, baby 1: Katy Perry Looks like you've been starving You've got those hungry eyes You could use some sugar 'Cause your levels ain't right I'm a five-star Michelin A Kobe flown in You want what I'm cooking, boy Katy Perry Let me take you Under candle light We can wine and dine A table for two And it's okay If you take your time Eat with your hands, fine I'm on the menu Katy Perry 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon appétit, baby 2: Katy Perry So you want some more Well I'm open 24 Wanna keep you satisfied Customer's always right Hope you've got some room For the world's best cherry pie Gonna hit that sweet tooth, boy Katy Perry Let me take you Under candle light We can wine and dine A table for two And it's okay If you take your time Eat with your hands, fine I'm on the menu Katy Perry 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon appétit, baby 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon appétit, baby 3: Quavo Sweet potato pie It'll change your mind Got you running back for seconds Every single night 4: Takeoff I'm the one they say can change your life No waterfall, she drippin' wet, you like my ice? (Blast) She say she want a Migo night Now I ask her, "What's the price?" (Hold on) If she do right, told her get whatever you like 5: Offset I grab her legs and now divide, aight Make her do a donut when she ride, aight Looking at the eyes of a dime, make you blind In her spine and my diamonds change the climate 6: Quavo Sweet tooth, no tooth fairy Whipped cream, no dairy Got her hot light on, screaming, "I'm ready" But no horses, no carriage Katy Perry 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon appétit, baby Kategori:Single'lar Kategori:Witness şarkıları Kategori:Şarkılar